


Soul Mates

by Rosebud1991



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebud1991/pseuds/Rosebud1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two from the same universe but from two different lifestyles. Neither knew of one another but when the Goddess Hecate and the Goddess Aphrodite work to bring these two souls together. Can they succeed in their task or will there be obstacles ahead to try and stop them. (Harry/Percy paring) yaoi<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry potter. Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Description

**Author's Note:**

> AN: It will take place after the champions are picked for the Twi wizard tournament.

Harry James Potter  
Birth day: July 31, 1980  
Height: 5’7”  
Outfit: A dark blue zip up sweat shirt, gray tea shirt underneath and a pair of Jeans.  
Hair Color and Style: Black, perpetually messy and sticks up in the back  
Eye color: Emerald green  
Note: Noticeable feature include Round thin wired glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar on the middle of his forehead. 

Perseus ‘Percy’ Jackson  
Birth day: August 18, 1980  
Height: 5’5”  
Outfit: Dark blue zip up sweat shirt with white pull strings, a gray tee-shirt with C.H.W. written on the front in Greek lettering and a pair of Jeans.  
Hair Color and Style: Jet black hair  
Eye color: Bright Sea green   
Note: When pleading for something he tends to look like a cute baby seal that needs help. He is small but not so much scrawny as lithe.

 

Grover Underwood  
Birth day: June 5, 1976  
Height: 5’9”  
Outfit: orange half-blood tee-shirt and jeans  
Hair Color and style: Curly Brown   
Eye color: Brown  
Note: Do not call him part donkey he is part goat.

Tyson Jackson  
Birth day:   
Height: 6’3” can grow up to 30 feet at will  
Outfit: a large camp half-blood shirt and a pair of jeans  
Hair Color and Style: very messy brown  
Eye color: one large brown eye  
Note: Took the Jackson name when Sally Jackson adopted him.

Nico Di angelo  
Birth day: May 5, 1896  
Height: 5’5”  
Outfit: aviator jacket black tee-shirt and dark jeans  
Hair Color and Style: shaggy black   
Eye color: dark brown  
Note: 

Chiron Brunner  
Birth day: unknown  
Height: 7’1” in real form  
Outfit: frayed tweed jacket and white undershirt. When he is in disguise it appears that he   
Hair Color and style: thinning brown hair and scruffy beard  
Eye color: intense brown eyes  
Note: From waist down is the body of a white horse and when he is in disguise it appears that he is in a motorized wheelchair with a striped blanket covering his legs.

Thalia Grace  
Birth day: July 5, 1978  
Height: 5’6”  
Outfit: black leather jacket, death over Barbie tee-shirt showing a Barbie with an arrow through its head and black rocker pants  
Hair Color and Style: short spiky black   
Eye color: blue  
Note: wears a silver circlet on her head like a tiara even though I doesn’t match her skull earings

Clarisse La Rue   
Birth day: March 17, 1978  
Height: 5’8”  
Outfit: warrior armor  
Hair Color and Style: short light brown   
Eye color: brown  
Note: 

Annabeth Chase  
Birth day: July 12, 1980  
Height: 5’7”  
Outfit: orange off the shoulder camp half-blood shirt, white tank top underneath and a pair of jeans  
Hair Color and Style:   
Eye color:   
Note: 

Ronald ‘Ron’ Billius Weasley   
Birth day: March 1,1980  
Height: 5’8”  
Outfit: Maroon sweater with a W on the front, gray undershirt, brown pants  
Hair Color: Red  
Eye color: Blue eyes  
Note: 

 

Hermione Granger  
Birth day: September 19, 1979  
Height: 5’5”  
Outfit: Black zip up sweeter, red tee-shirt, and a pair of jeans.  
Hair Color and Style: Long curly brown hair  
Eye color: Brown eyes  
Note: Tends to be a bit of a know it all at times and like to have things go by a book but she is a very kind hearted person. Even if she needs to step back sometimes and realize she doesn’t know everything.

 

Ginevra ‘Ginny’ Weasley  
Birth day: August, 11, 1981  
Height: 5’4”  
Outfit: Blue sweater with a W on the front, light green undershirt and a pair of jeans  
Hair Color and Style: Long straight red hair  
Eye color: Hazel   
Note: 

Fred Weasley  
Birth day: April 1, 1978  
Height: 5’7  
Outfit: Maroon sweater with a F on the front, gray undershirt, light tan pants  
Hair Color: Red   
Eye color: Hazel  
Note: 

 

George Weasley  
Birth day: April 1, 1978  
Height: 5’7  
Outfit: Maroon sweater with a G on the front, white undershirt, brown pants  
Hair Color and Style: Red  
Eye color: Hazel  
Note: 

Charles ‘Charlie’ Weasley  
Birth day: December 12, 1972  
Height: 5’7”  
Outfit: Dragon hide robes and boots  
Hair Color and Style: long Red in a low ponytail  
Eye color: Blue  
Note: Dragon trainer

William ‘Bill’ Arthur Weasley  
Birth day: November 29, 1970  
Height: 5’7”  
Outfit: tends to wear clothes that make him look like he is part of a rock band  
Hair Color and Style: long red hair in a ponytail  
Eye color: Hazel  
Note: Has scars on his face

Percy Weasley  
Birth day: August 22, 1976  
Height: 5’6”  
Outfit: White long sleeved, maroon vest with a W in front and Tan pants  
Hair Color and Style: short combed red hair   
Eye color: blue  
Note: 

Molly Weasley   
Birth day: October 30, 1949  
Height: 5’4”  
Outfit: usually wears a dress with an apron in front.  
Hair Color and Style: thick curly red hair  
Eye color: Hazel eyes  
Note: 

Arthur Weasley  
Birth day: February 6, 1950  
Height: 5’7”  
Outfit: Usually wears brown robes  
Hair Color and Style: short red hair  
Eye color: Hazel  
Note: 

Remus Lupin  
Birth day: March 10, 1960  
Height: 5’9”  
Outfit: open black robe, gray long sleeved shirt with a black sweater vest and black dress pants  
Hair Color and Style: graying sandy brown short hair  
Eye color: Amber  
Note: 

Sirius Black  
Birth day: 1959  
Height: 5’9”  
Outfit: usually wears a suit  
Hair Color and Style: wavy shoulder length black hair and short brown beard  
Eye color: brown   
Note: 

Cedric Diggory  
Birth day: September 1, 1977  
Height: 5’9”  
Outfit: black tee-shirt and a pair of jeans  
Hair Color and Style: short windblown brown hair  
Eye color: gray   
Note: 

Amos Diggory  
Birth day: 1960 or earlier  
Height: 5’6”  
Outfit: gray robes  
Hair Color and Style: short brown hair and scrubby brown beard  
Eye color: gray wears oval thin wired glasses  
Note: 

Draco Malfoy  
Birth day:   
Height: 5’7”  
Outfit: wears expensive dress robes and shoes  
Hair Color and Style: platinum blond pulled back into a ponytail  
Eye color: grayish blue  
Note: 

Dumbledore  
Birth day:   
Height: 5’10’  
Outfit: long robes  
Hair Color and Style: long silver hair in a low pony tail and long silver beard  
Eye color: blue  
Note: 

Severous Snape  
Birth day:   
Height: 5’9”  
Outfit: black potion robes  
Hair Color and Style: chin length black hair  
Eye color: Dark brown to the point of looking black  
Note:


	2. Meeting everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two from the same universe but from two different lifestyles. Neither knew of one another but when the Goddess Hecate and the Goddess Aphrodite work to bring these two souls together. Can they succeed in their task or will there be obstacles ahead to try and stop them. (Harry/Percy paring) yaoi  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry potter. Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: It will take place after the champions are picked for the Twi wizard tournament.

-Percy’s Pov.-

I was annoyed again as Annabeth tried for the fifteenth time today ‘that I should be with her instead of this silly notion that I have of being with some other guy.’  
“Annabeth even if I wasn’t gay I would not be with you. All you think about is yourself, not to mention you are rude and personally I just don’t think you are the one for me. So can we please drop it? I will be your friend Annabeth but I will not be your little boy toy.” I said trying not to lose my patients.  
“You would be correct Perseus Jackson.” I heard from an amused female’s voice that could only be one person. Turing around to see Hecate and next to her was Aphrodite. Hecate stood at 5’6” with dark brown almost black hair barely comes down to her pale shoulders, wearing a white long robe with ornate silver designs look like runes and alchemy symbols. She also has a green shimmering aura that seems to always surround her. Aphrodite was 5’6” with mid-back blond wavy hair. She was wearing a beautiful white and gold dress that went a little passed her knees a small golden crown in her hair, golden earrings, and a draped gold necklace at the base of her throat. All and all they both were very pretty.  
“What do you mean he is correct?” Annabeth asked annoyed glaring at the two goddesses before flinching back when the others glared at her.  
“Well it is the truth none the less. In fact who he will be with might surprise people but it is time to reveal why we have appeared before you.”  
“Wait…Peter Johansson actually has someone?” Mr. D asked in in a snide voice while checking out Aphrodite who rolled her eyes at him.  
“Oh, enough Dionysus. It is not Perseus’s fault that you are stuck at camp half blood. It was your own stupidity that landed you here.” Mr. Chiron said obviously growing tired of Mr. D’s attitude.  
“Can we move on?” Hecate asked making everyone look towards her before continuing, “Now that we can continue with what we were saying before. We are going to be taking a group of people to a different location.”  
“What do you need us for?” Annabeth asked.  
“Who do you need?” I asked curious about who was part of the group they were taking.  
“Well Perseus, it will be you, Grover Underwood, Tyson Jackson, Nico Di angelo, Thalia Grace, Chrion, Clarisse La Rue and Annabeth Chase.”  
“May I please take Blackjack with us?” I asked hoping they will agree since I didn’t want to leave him.  
“Yes you may.” Hecate said smiling at me before continuing, “Well let’s be on our way then.”  
I was about to ask where we were going before I was blinded by a bright light before closing my eyes. When the bright light disappeared I looked around to find that we were now in what look to be an old room. ‘It looks like something you would find in an ancient castle’ I thought not realizing how close to the truth I was. The room had four big couches and five big chairs and eight big been bag cushions. Off to the side of the room was two good size tables on with a variety of different types of regular food and the other had snacks I was happy to see some of the food was blue as well. Next to the table way a good size refrigerator. ‘That is quite a bit of food…I wonder if we are the only one going to be brought here or if more people will be coming.’ I thought looking around the room for a bit before all of a sudden the door to the room opened making me and the others turn to see who entered. There standing in the doorway was eighteen people looking at us shocked a big black dog and a male Hippogriff.  
Once the Hippogriff noticed me he walked up to me and bowed his head before saying to me in my mind, “It has been so long since I have seen a child of our king Poseidon. May I ask your name lord?” I smiled and rubbed the top of his head but when I was about to answer when one of the newcomers spook out.  
“How did ya’ get Buckbeak to com’ up to ya’ and let ya’ pet im’? Is tha’ a Pegasus? How’d you catch tha’” A large man with extremely bushy brown hair and an equally bushy beard say making me glare at him.  
“His name is Blackjack and I did not catch him.” I said patting Blackjack on his side. 

-Harry’s pov.-

“Hello Hecate. It has been quite a while.” I heard Dumbledore say but my focus was on the boy Buckbeak was near.  
He was a couple inches shorter maybe five feet five inches. His hair was slightly messy jet black while his bangs were swept to the left side of his face. He had the most amazing sea green eyes I have ever seen. He had to be the cutest guy I have ever seen. ‘I wonder who he is.’ I thought before turning my attention back at Dumbledore and the women he introduced as Hecate.  
“Wait a minute! These are the people you said were coming here?” Snape said in a snide tone as if he couldn’t believe that these people were important enough to waste his time. It made me angry seeing him judge them without even knowing them.  
“That would be correct. Now let’s introduce everyone. To make this easier we will have one person at a time step forward and introduce themselves.” Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
“As Dumbledore said I am Hecate. I am the goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge and necromancy.” Hecate said stepping forward.  
“What that can’t be! Gods and Goddess’ do not exist. They are just myths” Hermione said annoyed.  
“Were the witches, wizard and Centaur not considered a myth? Just because something is hiding from you doesn’t mean it does not exist.” Hecate said in a logical tone. ‘That is true. I didn’t think there really were wizards and witches until Hagrid showed up and I went to Hogwarts.  
Next to step forward was a blond woman that was right next Hecate in a white and gold dress. “My name is Aphrodite I am the goddess of love, beauty, lust, sexual desire and pleasure.”  
Soon everyone was done introducing themselves and it was down to the boy with the sea eyes, Sirius and me.”  
“You can come transform back now Sirius.” Dumbledore said looking at Sirius in his dog form. After a little while were there was once a dog was Sirius Black my godfather.  
“My name is Sirius Black. I have a dog animagus form which you have seen me transform from. I have been falsely accused of Murder and have been hiding from society since then.” Sirius said stepping forward. However before Malfoy could make a snide comment about having Sirius here the cute boy with the black and sea green eyes stepped forward.  
“Hello my name is Perseus Jackson. I go mainly by Percy and my brother is Tyson.” The boy now known said as Percy before he looked toward me then looked away with a slight blush on his face.  
“Oh god! There’s another Percy.” Ron groaned.  
“Yes Ronald. As it turns out there are other parents who name their kid Perseus.” Percy Weasley said rolling his eyes.  
“How are we going to tell them apart if someone calls out the name Percy?” Nico asked.  
“Well my middle name is Ignatius so why not have everyone call me that and Percy Jackson can be called Percy.” Percy Weasley suggested to the room getting nods of approval before we continued with the introductions which wasn’t much since there was only me left.  
“My name is Harry Potter.” I said stepping forward keeping my eyes on Percy.  
“Good! Now that we have that done can we get to the reason why all of us are here?” Draco said butting in.  
“Well we have brought you all here to read the stories of the lives of Perseus Jackson and Harry Potter.” Hecate said before summoning up a good sized pile of books. There maybe 12 or more.  
“There is another reason but I will wait until they know each other more before revealing why this is necessary.” Aphrodite said before she and Hecate took their leave after giving us a pile of books.  
“Well, let us get started.” Dumbledore said before sitting down in one of the chairs. I went to sit down next to Ron and Hermione while glancing at Percy as he sits next to his Half-brother Tyson and beside Blackjack on one of the bean bags cushions.


	4. The boy who lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two from the same universe but from two different lifestyles. Neither knew of one another but when the Goddess Hecate and the Goddess Aphrodite work to bring these two souls together. Can they succeed in their task or will there be obstacles ahead to try and stop them. (Harry/Percy paring) yaoi  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry potter. Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: It will take place after the champions are picked for the Twi wizard tournament.  
> Percy Weasley will be called Ignatius

-Percy’s pov.-

 

“Man that food was amazing.” Grover said as soon as he sat down before patting his stomach.

“So Harry you said that you guys are wizards and witches? What do you like about being a wizard?” I asked munching on a blueberry muffin.

“The first thing I like would have to be the friends I have made at school and Hedwig my owl that I had got for my eleventh birthday. Then going to Hogwarts. Going there I had finally felt at home. What about you? What do you like about being a Demi-god?” Harry said after a moment.

“Well it I like the friends I have made in and out of camp half-blood. ” I said but I soon got interrupted by Ron when I put some chicken in the fire and said softly said the names of the gods and goddesses like the others.

“What are you doing?! Why are you burning your food” Ron exclaimed shocked. I explained how we pay tribute to the gods and goddesses since they like the smell of the burnt food however Ron continued moaning over the fact that I had burned parts of my food.

“Who do you pay tribute to Percy?” Harry asked me.

“Well the thing is I think each of them should have a tribute. They have their good qualities as well as their bad.” I explained hoping he would understand. I was glad when he just nodded his head.

“Even Hades?” Hermione asked curious.

“Yes even Hades.” I said nodding my head and Hermione looked like she was about to question me again until Chiron interrupted cut in.

“So who would like to read this time?” He asked looking around at everyone.

“I guess I will read it.” Cedric said shrugging.

“Well alright then.” Remus said before passing the book to him.

 

                                                                                                             

 

                                                                                                              **The Vanishing Glass**

 

 

 

**It has been nearly Ten year since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step of their home. However Privet Drive had barely changed at in that time. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursley’s front door; it crept into their living room. The Living room was almost the same as it was the night Mr. Dursley had seen that news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantel piece really showed how much time had really gone by. Ten years ago there were tons of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets.**

 

“Don’t they know that a beach ball babies never looks good in bonnets?” I asked making Sirius, the twins, Remus, Ron, and Harry laughed while the others tried not to show their own amusement.

“No in fact my Aunt Petunia thought it was adorable.” Harry said chuckling making me blush slightly and look away. ‘Damn it. Just because he happens to be attractive doesn’t mean I should be blushing like this.’ I thought to myself with a pout missing ignoring Grover’s smirk and Annabeth’s glare.

 

**However Dudley Dursley wasn’t a baby any more, and now the pictures showed a large boy bicycle, on a carousal at the fair, playing a computer game with his father and being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room showed no sign that there was another boy that lived there.**

 

“What?” Everyone asked confused except for Harry and Percy.

 

**In spite of that Harry Potter was still living there. At the moment he was asleep, but not for long. It was the shrill voice of his aunt Petunia that made woke him up that morning. “Up! Get up! Now!” Harry woke up abruptly. His aunt rapped on the door again. “Up!” She screeched at him. “Well aint that a lovely way to wake up.” Ron said rolling his eyes. “Ronald the word is ‘isn’t’ not ‘aint.’” Hermione lectured. Harry heard the noise of her footsteps as she her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound a frying pan being put on top of the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had just been having. It was an incredible dream. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a feeling that he had had this dream before. “Are you up yet?” He heard his aunt demand from outside his door. “Nearly.” said Harry. “Well, come on then. Get a move on; I want you to watch after the bacon. And don’t you dare burn it; I want everything to be perfect on Dudley’s Birthday.” Harry inwardly groaned. Dudley’s Birthday…how could he ever of forgotten that? Harry rolled his eyes before getting up and started looking for a pair his socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after moving a spider off one of them,**

 

Annabeth and Ron shuddered at the mention of spiders before they looked towards each other. “You don’t like them either?” Ron asked. “No I do not.” Annabeth said simply leaving it at that.

 

**then put them on. Harry was used to spiders, after all his cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that is where he slept.**

 

“ALBUS! You said he would be safe!” McGonagall yelled after hearing how Harry was being treated.

“The wards should be able to keep him safe.” Dumbledore said holding his hand together on his lap though if you looked at his eyes you can see the sparkle that was there had disappeared. He looked even more like a grandfather at that moment.

“There is absolutely no way he is going back there to that place Dumbledore!” Sirius yelled.

“But the wards-”

“You are only his head master Dumbledore! When it comes to things like this, it is not up for you to decide what should happen. Besides the ward only protect him from the death eaters and Voldemort not from the Dursleys. What is the point of trying to get the danger out when he can be abused inside the house?!” Remus yelled I looked at Harry seeing his down look before getting up and walking to the table and picking up a treacle tart and a goblet of pumpkin juice and walking over to Harry.

 

**He looked up at me and I passed the two to him with a small smile getting a very small smile in return. When he finished getting dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was buried underneath all Dudley’s presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten a new computer he wanted, a second television and a racing bike. Though why Dudley wanted a racing bike in the first place was a mystery to Harry. Dudley was very fat and hated exercise…unless it had involved punching someone. Dudley’s favorite punching bag was Harry, Everyone was glaring at that and there was a few growls from some of them. but he could never catch him. Harry didn’t look it, he was very fast. It may have been the fact that he was living in a dark cupboard, but Harry was skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was due to the fact that all he had to wear were Dudley’s old cloths. Dudley was four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes.**

 

“That would be due to James…well except the green that is.” Remus said with a smile.

 

**He wore a pair round pair of glasses that were held together with Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was in the shape of a lightning bolt. He had it for as longs as he could remember. He had asked his Aunt once on how he had gotten it. “In the car crash when your parents died and don’t ask any more questions.” She had said.**

 

“What! They didn’t die in a car crash!” Molly yelled.

 

**Don’t ask questions…that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursley. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen just as Harry was turning the bacon over. “Comb your hair!” He barked his normal morning greeting.**

 

“As if that is gonna work.” Bill said rolling his eyes.

“Well I happen to like it the way it is.” Ginny said fluttering her eyes at Harry making her siblings roll their eyes.

“Ginny don’t forget that you have a boyfriend already.” Hermione said.

“I know that.”

“Young lady, when did you start dating someone?” Arthur said crossing his arms giving her a stern look.

 

**About once a week his uncle would look over his newspaper and shouting about Harry needing a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together. However no matter how many haircuts he got it never made a difference, his hair simple grew that way…all over the place. Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley walked into the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like his father. He had a large pink face, not much of a neck, small watery eyes and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. While Aunt Petunia often said Dudley looked like a baby angel…Harry personally thought that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. Harry placed the plates of bacon and eggs on the table,**

 

“Mm food.” Ron said before glancing at the rest of the food on the table.

“Ron we have just eating a little while ago. You should remember after all since you were stuffing your face.” Hermione said before sighing at him making me glance between the two. ‘Are they dating?’ I thought to myself before looking at Grover and Annabeth to see Grover shrug while Annabeth was too busy looking at her nails.

 

**which was difficult since there was not a lot of room. Dudley was too busy counting the amount of presents he got. His face fell. “Thirty-six, that’s two less than last year.” He said looking at his mother and father.**

 

“What a spoiled brat.” Clarisse sneered I couldn’t help but nod my head.

 

**“Darling, you haven’t counted Auntie Marge’s present. See, it’s here under this big one from mommy and daddy.” “All right, thirty-seven then.” Said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, and began to wolf down his food as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. Aunt Petunia obviously could see it too because she quickly said, “And we’ll another two presents while we are out. How is that popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?” Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like it was extremely difficult for him. “So I’ll have thirty…thirty…” He finally said slowly. “Thirty-nine sweetums.” said Aunt Petunia. “Stupid muggle filth should be grateful that he got anything at all.” Draco said with a sneer. “Oh. All right then.” Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. Uncle Vernon chuckled. “Little tyke wants his money’s worth, just like his father. ‘Atta boy, Dudley!” He ruffled Dudley’s hair. Just then the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it. While Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking worried and angry. “Bad news Vernon.” She said. “Mrs. Figg’s broken her leg. She can’t take him.” She jerked her head in Harry’s direction. Dudley’s mouth fell open in horror, but Harry’s heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley’s birthday , his parents took him and a friend out for the day, To adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or even the movies. Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she’d ever owned. “Now what?” said Aunt Petunia looking furiously at Harry as though he had planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry about Mrs. Figg have her leg broken, But it wasn’t easy when he reminded himself that it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws and Tufty again. “We could phone Marge.” Uncle Vernon suggested. “Don’t be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy.”**

 

“Hello he is right there people. He can hear everything you are saying.” Nico said glaring at the book.

“Nico why are you talking to the book?” Tyson asked confused.

“No I’m talking about the injustice of what’s in said book.” Nico said crossing his arms and turning away but you can see the pink tinting his ears.

“Don’t worry buddy people tend to do that from time to time.” I said patting them both on the back

“Oh okay.” Tyson say before going back to patting Blackjack.

 

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn’t there or as though he was something particularly nasty that couldn’t Understand, like a slug. “What about what’s-her name, your friend…Yvonne?” “On Vacation in Majorca.” snapped Aunt Petunia. “You could just leave me here.” Harry suggested hopefully. Aunt Petunia looked like she had swallowed a particularly sour lemon. “And come back to find the house in ruins?” She snarled. “I won’t blow up the house.” Harry said, but they weren’t even listening. “I suppose we could take him to the zoo and leave him in the car…” said Aunt Petunia slowly. “That car’s new, he’s not sitting in it alone…”**

 

**“Oh yes worry about the stupid car more than your nephew’s life.” Hermione said crossing her arms. I swear I could her muttering about barbaric people and how some people have no common sense. Dudley began to cry loudly. Well…he wasn’t really crying… it had been years since he’d really cried… but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. “Dinky Duddydums, don’t cry, mummy won’t let him spoil your special day!” she cried, flinging her arms around him. “I.. don’t…. want… him… t-t-to come!” Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. “He always sp-spoils everything!” He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother’s arms. Just then, the doorbell rang… “Oh, good lord, they’re here!” said Aunt Petunia frantically. Not even a moment later, Dudley’s best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.**

 

“You think he is a relative of Peter mate?” Ron asked Harry.

“No I don’t think so.” Harry said though he did glare at the mention of that name.

 

**He was the one who usually held people’s arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn’t believe his luck, was sitting in the back Of the Dursley’s car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn’t been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they’d left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside. “I’m warning you,” he said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry’s, “I’m warning you now, boy… any funny business, Anything at all… and you’ll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas.” “I’m not going to do anything,” said Harry, “honestly…”**

 

“It is pointless to try and reason with people like that Harry. They only hear what they want to hear.” Remus said while Arthur nodded his head in agreement.

 

But Uncle Vernon didn’t believe him. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry But it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn’t make them happen. Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn’t been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left “to hide that horrible scar.” Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses.

 

“I know what that’s like.” Grover said looking at the floor I nudged him and gave him a smile to cheer him up.

“Oh yeah I almost forgot you did too since you look so much like-” 

“Don’t even say it.” I said interrupting him looking at him through narrow eyes.

“…a girl…”

“I have never looked like a girl.” I said trying to tackle him only to get held back by Tyson.

“Don’t worry big brother we know you are a boy no matter how much like you look a girl.” Tyson said with an innocent smile making others laugh at the deadpanned look I was giving him before I sigh and sat back down mutter to myself. Even Harry looked slightly amused but sympathetic.

 

**When the next morning came however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in his cupboard for this. No matter how many time he had tried to explain that he didn’t know how it had grown back so quickly. Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley’s that was a dull brown with orange puff balls on it. The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn’t fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn’t punished.**

 

“Well at least there is that…” I said raising an eyebrow at that.

 

**On the other hand, he’d gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley’s gang had been chasing him like usually, as much to Harry’s surprise as anyone else’s and the next thing he knew he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry’s headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings and how they have policies for a reason to keep kids safe. But all he’d tried to do was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry didn’t that it was the wind had caught him in mid-jump but he couldn’t really explain what happened. But today, He promised to himself that nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn’t school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figgs cabbage-smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: Harry, the council, and the bank were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles. “…roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums,” he said, as a motorcycle overtook them. “I had a dream about a motorcycle, it was flying.” said Harry, remembering suddenly not noticing he was saying it aloud. Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front of them. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: “MOTORCYCLES DON’T FLY!” Dudley and Piers sniggered at Harry. “I know they don’t. It was only a dream.” Harry said.**

 

I noticed that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid shared a look between the three of them.

 

**They were more than likely wondering if Harry remembered the trip to the Dursley sub-consciously. But he wished he hadn’t said anything at all. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn’t. It didn’t matter if it was only a dream or even a cartoon… they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas. It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with a bunch of families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large Chocolate ice creams at the entrance and the, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn’t bad, either,**

 

“Yeah they really are good.” I said kinda wanting one now. ‘I wonder if I could get a blue colored one.’ I thought before hearing Harry chuckle making me look at him. He was looking back at me with an amused look before he asked.

“Let me guess, you were wondering if they could be blue?”

I didn’t say anything just looked at my hands while fiddling with my fingers while I could feel my face heat up while the others laughed.

“That’s defiantly our Percy.” Chiron said amused.

 

**Harry thought, liking it as they watch as a gorilla was scratching its head. He could help but notice that the gorilla looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn’t blond. Harry had to say that he was having the best morning he ever had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime. He didn’t want to risk them fall back to start on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley saw that he didn’t have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. Though he should have known it was all too good to last.**

 

“Well that’s the Potter luck.” Sirius said amused making Hermione and everyone else who knows Harry share a look.

“Hey Percy looks like someone has you same luck.” Nico said snickering.

 

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. The area was cool and dark, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. I couldn’t help but think of Medusa except for the whole turning people into statues. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon’s car and crushed it into a trash can… but at the moment it didn’t look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glinting brown coils. “Make it move,” he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn’t budge. “Do it again,” Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon tapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. “This is boring,” Dudley moaned before he shuffled away. Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn’t have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself. Having no company except the stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia Hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry’s. It winked.**

 

“Snakes do not blink! They do not have eyelids!” Hermione exclaimed.

“It is in a book Hermione.” Ron said smiling.

 

**Harry stared before he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. When he saw that they weren’t he looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

 

“Only you Harry…only you.” George said laughing.

 

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: “I get that all the time.” “I know,” Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn’t sure the snake could hear him. “It must be really annoying.” The snake nodded vigorously. “Where do you come from, anyway?” Harry asked. The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. Boa Constrictor, Brazil. “Was it nice there?” The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. “Oh I see… so you’ve never been to Brazil?” As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. “DUDLEY! MR. VERNON! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT IT’S DOING!” Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. “Out of the way, you,” he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened… one second Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor’s tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said “Brazil, here I come …. Thanks, amigo.”**

 

“You can talk to snakes?” Chiron asked.

“Yeah…” Harry said not looking to enthused making me confused.

“Why do you sound so upset about that?” Nico asked. “A Parselmouth is not considered a good trait.” Hermione said.

“The only evil wizards talk to snakes.” Ron said making me shake my head.

“I don’t see how being a speaker has anything to do with being evil.” I said looking at them.

“Well You-know who is a Parselmouth and it is said that he descended it from Salazar Slytherin.” Hermione explained making me sigh.

“Being something like a Parselmouth does not make you evil. That would be like saying Cyclopes’ are evil, centaurs are violent and notorious drinkers. Heck even giants and werewolves get looked down on but they are not all bad. By judging the masses by a few bad one you are just condemning them and you never give them a chance to prove they are different.” Harry looked at me and gave me a grateful smile which I returned with a smile of my own.

 

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. “But the glass,” he kept saying, “Where did the glass go?” The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. “I think I’m going to need something stronger than tea if we are going to continue this book.” Amos said in a tired voice getting a stern look from Molly. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn’t done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed. but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon’s car, Dudley was going on and on about how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, “Harry was talking to it, weren’t you, Harry?” Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, “Go … cupboard … stay … no meals.”**

 

 

“Oh what I wouldn’t do to introduce him to a few of my uncle’s…um let’s just call them pets.” Thalia said.

“I’m sure dad wouldn’t mind.”

“Wait? What type of pet does he have?” Charlie asked curious making everyone who has ever seen one of Hades pets look at each other but we didn’t say anything.

 

**He collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn’t know what time it was and he couldn’t be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until there were, he couldn’t risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food. He’d lived with the Dursley’s almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember. Ever since he’d been a baby and his parents had died in the car crash. He couldn’t remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with strange visions: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. This was the crash he supposed, though he couldn’t imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn’t remember anything about his parents at all.**

 

“Do you have any memories of your parents now?” Percy asked.

 

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them. Of course it didn’t help that he was forbidden to ask questions. When he had been younger, Harry had always dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away. but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers there were, too.**

 

“What do you mean by strange?” Amos asked curious.

 

**A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green waved merrily at him once on a bus. The other day when a bald man in a very long purple coat had shaken his hand in the street and then walked away without a word. That wasn’t the weirdest thing about all these people though. It was that they always seemed to disappear the second Harry tried to get a closer look. At school, Harry had no one to talk to since everybody knew that Dudley’s gang hated that odd Harry Potter. Nobody likes to disagree with Dudley’s gang.**

 

“Well that’s the end of that chapter.” Cedric said through gridded teeth.

“Blimey Harry why didn’t you ever tell us?” Ron asked looking at Harry who was at this point being lectured by Hermione about how he shouldn’t have been keeping secrets like this from them.

“Honestly Hermione, why would I tell you? What could you both have done? Besides I doubt that you both haven’t told me something before.” Harry said before getting up to walk away before stopping at the door and turning around to head over to me. He grabbed my hand than pulled me out of the room.


End file.
